<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Консультант by Jell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017303">Консультант</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell'>Jell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Desert Island, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Seduction, Top Harry, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер отправляется к Люциусу Малфою за консультацией, но получает не только ее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Консультант</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Битву Пейрингов на дайри для команды гаррилюца весно 2019 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри чуть не задохнулся, когда после прохладного Лондона оказался посреди плотного горячего аромата тропиков, а потом едва удержался на ногах, когда понял, что перед ним в шезлонге лежит Люциус Малфой. Голый – мать вашу – Люциус Малфой. Повезло, что очки сразу запотели.</p><p>Или не повезло.</p><p>— Поттер! Я же говорил, чтоб вы предупреждали о своем появлении!</p><p>— Я пытался, — огрызнулся Гарри, отворачиваясь. — Связь не работает.</p><p>— Естественно! Этот ваш маггловский хлам в принципе не может быть надежен, то ли дело камин.</p><p>Голос Малфоя был пропитан презрением не меньше, чем воздух вокруг — влагой и сладковато-пряными запахами. Гарри услышал шуршание, легкое поскрипывание шезлонга и сосредоточился на протирании очков и накладывании на себя охлаждающих чар. Он старался не представлять, как мистер Малфой медленно потягивается во все свое обнаженное великолепие, поднимается и набрасывает легкий шелковистый халат. Зеленый, разумеется.</p><p>— Можете поворачиваться.</p><p>Гарри не угадал — на этот раз халат был красный. Малфой холодно посмотрел и предложил пройти в дом. К сожалению, от этого ледяного взгляда Гарри прохладней не стало, а только что наложенные чары если и действовали, то слабо. Жарко, слишком жарко!</p><p>Мраморная дорожка огибала ухоженный газон, небольшой бассейн, барную стойку и подводила к лестнице на открытую террасу. Под соломенной крышей ждала спасительная тень, натужно гудящие вентиляторы, холодный лимонад и — разумеется — разряженный телефон. Он валялся на столе и даже как будто покрылся пылью. Снова.</p><p>Объяснить мистеру Малфою, что отсоединять провод от телефона не надо, так и не удалось. На крайний случай, на острове в одной из комнат оставался и старый, еще дисковый телефон, но Гарри мог бы поспорить на содержимое всего своего гринготтского сейфа, что трубка от него лежит на столе и в ней уже даже не раздаются гудки.</p><p>Малфой налил себе ледяного лимонада и опустился в кресло. Гарри он не предложил ни выпить, ни сесть.</p><p>— Так с чем пожаловали, мистер Поттер? Просто проверили, что до меня тут никто не добрался? Признаюсь, это бы оказалось лучшей новостью в этом месяце.</p><p>— Не терпится на тот свет?</p><p>— Ну… еще неизвестно чья бы взяла, учитывая обстоятельства.</p><p>— Я бы на вас не поставил. Но в любом случае, дело не только в проверке. Появилась пара вопросов. Мы… нашли Руквуда.</p><p>— Снова?</p><p>Гарри едва не покраснел, только скрипнул зубами.</p><p>— Да, представьте себе, и именно там, где вы сказали.</p><p>— Значит, откопали, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Даже жаль, такое великолепное укрытие было.</p><p>— По сути, оно им и осталось. Руквуд все еще там, может, с ним еще кто-то, нам не известно. Но факт — он внутри, а добраться до него мы не можем. Заблокировали, окружили, уже две недели прошло — он не вылезает. Попасть внутрь не вышло даже у главы Невыразимцев.</p><p>— Естественно. Защиту еще Лорд ставил, ее разве что Дамблдор мог бы взломать, и то сомневаюсь.</p><p>— И? Как нам туда проникнуть?..</p><p>— Вы только ради этого здесь? Поверить не могу, что у вас кончились идеи и вы решили вспомнить обо мне.</p><p>— Начальство приказало. А я лично сильно сомневаюсь, что Лорд поделился с вами ключом. Правда, проверить, что вы все еще не утонули в своем роскошном бассейне и не упились до смерти, хотелось самому.</p><p>— Что ж… вы теперь знаете, что со мной все хорошо. Убеждены, что я бесполезен. И я не понимаю, почему вы до сих пор здесь сидите. Проваливайте!</p><p>Обиделся. Гарри вздохнул — кто бы знал, что Люциус Малфой настолько капризен и обидчив. Трудно поверить, что вот эта «Королева драмы» десятилетия верно служила Темному Лорду, дважды отсидел в Азкабане, и, даже проиграв, сумел устроиться с комфортом, которому позавидовали бы честные люди. Люциус Малфой — это какой-то феномен, который следовало бы изучать в Отделе тайн. Но изучал почему-то только Гарри Поттер. Самостоятельно, в свободное от работы время.</p><p>— Что ж, видимо, пребывание в одиночестве вам больше по нраву. Жаль. Может, даже если вы не знаете, как нам выкурить Руквуда, могли бы дать пару подсказок, они не раз оказывались полезны.</p><p>— Боже мой, мистер Поттер признал мои скромные знания достойными своего интереса. Это надо отметить! — Малфой хмыкнул и отпил из своего стакана.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, прекратите уже устраивать представление и, если у вас есть идеи, просто поделитесь ими со мной.</p><p>— И что я буду с этого иметь?</p><p>Начинается. Торг всегда сопровождал сведения, получаемые от Малфоя. Хорошие сведения, надо признать, но просто так он, с тех пор как попал на остров, делиться ими отказывался. Гарри даже мог его понять: если бы не бывшие Пожиратели, которые разбежались и попрятались по углам как тараканы, у него были все шансы остаться на острове в забвении. Пусть тут и лучше, чем в Азкабане, одиночество в тягость даже такому, как Люциус Малфой.</p><p>— А что вы хотите?</p><p>Малфой ненадолго задумался, а потом взглянул на Гарри и выпалил:</p><p>— Возьмите отпуск, Поттер, хотя бы на неделю и оставайтесь тут. Отдохнете, загорите, наберетесь сил и перестанете напоминать умертвие. Вы в зеркало давно смотрелись?</p><p>Гарри поверить не мог тому, что слышит. То, что Малфой решил позаботиться о нем, было совсем ни на что не похоже. Так что дело, конечно, в другом.</p><p>— Так скучно, что согласны даже на мою компанию?</p><p>— Ваша компания более чем приемлема, особенно, учитывая список лиц, которым сюда открыт доступ. С вами хотя бы поговорить можно по-человечески. Иногда.</p><p>По-хорошему, сделка не так уж плоха, об отпуске Гарри давно мечтал и сам думал его взять, как только разберется с Руквудом. Правда, провести его с кем-то из друзей не вышло бы — все по уши увязли в работе. Сейчас самая горячая пора у всех, начиная с Джинни и заканчивая Роном.</p><p>Да и, если честно признать, за эти несколько лет компания Малфоя тоже стала приемлемой. И посмотреть на него порой было приятно. Высокий, стройный, ухоженный. Цветет и пахнет — никогда и не скажешь, что на самом деле под арестом.</p><p>— Ладно. Обещаю, как только извлечем и отдадим под суд Руквуда, я возьму отпуск и приеду к вам.</p><p>Малфой хмыкнул. То ли не поверил, то ли удивился, что Гарри так быстро согласился.</p><p>— Что ж, надеюсь, вы сдержите свое обещание и мне не придется долго ждать. Если говорить о том убежище, оно на самом деле способно выдержать длительную осаду, еда, вода, воздух — все обновляется. Точное местоположение определить вам не удастся, но... Лорд очень не хотел, чтобы это убежище использовали против него, поэтому все чары бессильны перед его личностью или… его палочкой. — Малфой улыбнулся.</p><p>— Палочкой Лорда? Старшей…</p><p>— Нет-нет, старшая, если я правильно помню сцену в Большом зале, никогда ему не принадлежала, да и убежище создавалось в те времена, когда палочка у него была другая. Сестра вашей, правильно?</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Где та, старая палочка Волдеморта, никто не знал. Да о ней и не вспоминали почему-то.</p><p>— И вы знаете, где она?</p><p>Малфой улыбнулся еще шире, хотя, казалось, это невозможно. Глаза у него торжественно сияли, что делало лицо особенно привлекательным.</p><p>— Разумеется. У меня. Точнее в Малфой-мэноре, но думаю, вы уже догадываетесь, где примерно искать.</p><p>— Тайник в кабинете?</p><p>— Именно там. Если, конечно, Драко не разбазарил все содержимое.</p><p>— Насколько помню, он до сих пор опечатан, и Драко не имеет права даже прикасаться к нему. Впрочем, думаю, он и не горит желанием.</p><p>— Надеюсь.</p><p>Как всегда, когда речь заходила о сыне, настроение Малфоя моментально портилось. Улыбка у него пропала, он с раздражением отставил бокал и сел, закинув ногу на ногу. Пола халата соскользнула, открывая гладкое, чуть тронутое золотистым загаром бедро.</p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Все, пора выбираться отсюда. Он не был идиотом, Малфой с ним откровенно флиртовал, и, возможно, Гарри бы даже повелся на этот флирт, но только не сегодня. Когда-нибудь, в отпуске, например. В конце концов они оба свободные, взрослые люди, и хотя Малфой формально от него зависит, на самом деле это не так. Освободить его или изменить правила ареста мог только Визенгамот, а к нему Гарри не имел ни малейшего отношения.</p><p>— Ладно, тогда я вернусь в ближайшее время на отдых. Пожалуйста, следите за зарядкой телефона и кладите на место трубку, чтобы с вами всегда можно было связаться.</p><p>— Не могу этого обещать, — подмигнул ему Малфой.</p><p>***<br/>После победы над Волдемортом Люциус Малфой и пары недель не провел в Азкабане. Оказалось — слишком много знал. Но при этом Веритасерум в его случае был абсолютно бесполезен. Да, он работал — Малфой болтал, заливался и говорил, что интересно, абсолютную правду. Вот только такую, что даже самый терпеливый и добрый аврор не мог выслушать и нескольких минут, без того чтобы не возмечтать заткнуть Малфоя раз и навсегда. Для начала кулаком в лицо. Он выливал все, что думает о внешности, сексуальных предпочтениях и уме любого, кто пытался с ним заговорить. Перебить или перевести тему не удавалось никому. «Индивидуальная реакция на зелье», — разводили руками специалисты. «Или когда-то и кем-то сваренный отличный нейтрализатор», — думал про себя Гарри.</p><p>В общем, с Малфоем пришлось договариваться. К его жене у Министерства и так не было никаких претензий, насчет Драко — Визенгамот решил пойти навстречу и списать все на состояние аффекта и принуждение. Самого Люциуса никто освобождать не жаждал даже при условии добровольного сотрудничества. Как понял Гарри, слишком многие помнили методы, которыми тот действовал: угрозы, подкупы, шантаж, компромат — и никто не мечтал вновь ощутить все это на собственной шкуре. Мистера Малфоя хотели устранить, вот только это желание противоречило интересам и власти, и общества.</p><p>Компромиссный вариант предложил сам Малфой. Когда-то он умудрился купить у магглов целый остров. Окружил защитными чарами, обустроил в качестве места отдыха. Остров был необитаемый, достаточно удаленный, и Малфой согласился отправиться туда в добровольное изгнание. В благодарность он обещал оказывать посильную помощь Аврорату. После недолгих дебатов предложение было утверждено. Палочку у него отобрали, в сеть чар авроры и невыразимцы добавили свои. Связь было решено поддерживать маггловскими способами, чтобы усложнить неконтролируемое общение. Нарцисса с Люциусом развелась, с Драко, видимо, он тоже поссорился — тот даже не явился провожать отца.</p><p>Люциус Малфой отправился в ссылку на неопределенный срок, а через полтора года Гарри Поттер впервые прибыл к нему на консультацию — решать проблемы с одним из поместий Розье.</p><p>Теперь настала очередь Руквуда.</p><p>Палочка Волдеморта нашлась именно там, где говорил Малфой. Драко безропотно пустил министерскую делегацию в поместье, проводил до кабинета и, пока невыразимцы ковырялись в тайнике, будто невзначай спросил, как там отец.</p><p>— Скучает, но вроде здоров, — ответил Гарри. — Если хочешь, могу передать ему письмо.</p><p>Драко на это предложение покачал головой. Видимо, не созрел. Ничего, пусть пройдет еще немного времени. Будучи сиротой, Гарри близко к сердцу принимал разлады в семьях и жалел обоих — и отца, и сына, — надеясь, что те смогут когда-нибудь поговорить и разрешить свои проблемы.</p><p>Вскрывать убежище палочкой Волдеморта тоже пришлось Гарри. Другие и в руку ее взять не могли — искрила и жгла, не желая подчиняться. Малфой, правда, не сообщил, что именно следует ей сделать — не факт, что знал, — но хватило и простой Алохоморы в сторону предполагаемого убежища. Чары рухнули мгновенно, открывая маленький укрепленный домик, приткнувшийся к строящемуся торговому центру. Первое, что сделали прятавшиеся там Пожиратели, — атаковали. Защититься Гарри просто не успел, словил с десяток неприятных проклятий и потерял сознание, пока остальные расправлялись с врагами. Он пришел в себя только через неделю, а вышел из госпиталя и вовсе через месяц.</p><p>Обещание, данное Малфою, к тому моменту буквально сводило с ума. Гарри не желал чувствовать себя обманщиком, поэтому в первый же рабочий день потребовал отпуск, порт-ключ и попытался дозвониться до Малфоя по специальному телефону, как он и ожидал — неудачно. Так что уже на следующий день он отправился отдыхать на остров к Люциусу Малфою. Если так подумать — чистое безумие.</p><p>***<br/>С погодой в момент прибытия ему не повезло, в кои-то веки набежали тучи, поднялся ветер, который нещадно трепал и гнул высокие пальмы. В бассейне плавали сухие листья, в любимом шезлонге Малфой не лежал. Терраса оказалась заперта, и Гарри пришлось обойти дом, чтобы попасть внутрь уже через главный вход. Тот, к счастью, остался открыт.</p><p>Малфоевский дом был, по сути, одноэтажным, но из-за рельефа комнаты находились на разных уровнях. Вошел Гарри на самом нижнем — в огромную гостиную рядом с внушительной кухней. На столе валялись книги, стоял недопитый бокал и вазочка с засохшими цветами.</p><p>Насколько Гарри помнил, за домом следили специальные министерские домовые эльфы. Они обеспечивали порядок, поставляли припасы, но при этом не имели права показываться Малфою на глаза. Видимо, сегодня они еще не появлялись.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой! — крикнул Гарри, чтобы предупредить хозяина.</p><p>Молчание было ему ответом, только чуть дальше и выше как будто что-то упало. Где же Малфой? Спит? Или принимает ванну? Гарри не хотел бы застать Малфоя врасплох ни в том, ни в другом случае. Или… хотел бы?</p><p>С тем, что мужской пол для него даже привлекательней женского, Гарри разобрался, когда проходил подготовку в школе авроров. Он и раньше ловил себя на том, что любуется красивым мужским телом и возбуждается при взгляде на него, но не придавал особого значения. У него была война, и как-то заняться собой времени не находилось. Тем более что девушки его тоже заводили. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось.</p><p>Но вот в аврорской школе он совершенно неожиданно для себя по-настоящему влюбился в преподавателя боевой магии. Тот был, конечно, намного старше Гарри — возраста Сириуса примерно, и на Сириуса же был и похож — фигурой, статью, длинными волосами и пронзительными светлыми глазами. Вергилий носился по учебному классу так стремительно, что за ним невозможно было уследить. Он был отличным преподавателем — умным, внимательным, знающим, но, как оказалось в итоге, абсолютным мудаком. Он поблагодарил Гарри за отлично проведенные ночи — и с окончанием учебы послал его на хрен, заявив, что в дальнейшем не заинтересован.</p><p>Потом у Гарри была еще пара не слишком удачных романов, но все как-то не складывалось. Хотелось стабильности. Он уж начал подумывать вернуться к Джинни, когда с ним случился Люциус Малфой. Тот самый Люциус Малфой, которого он, по идее, должен был бы ненавидеть, хотя на самом деле пожалел, увидев его совершенно сломленным после победы. Может, на контрасте между тем, каким Гарри видел Малфоя в зале суда, и каким встретил на острове, у него и помутилось сознание.</p><p>Малфой был язвителен, высокомерен и вызывающе хорош на фоне всех этих пальм и голубой воды, а в отсутствие многослойной одежды и закрытых мантий — еще и доступен. И понимание того, что вот этот симпатичный блондин вроде как бывший его враг, ничуть не помогало унять эрекцию. Скорее даже усиливало ее. Только профессионализм и верность долгу удерживали Гарри от того, чтобы познакомиться поближе во время кратких рабочих визитов.</p><p>В общем, Гарри потому так легко и согласился на отпуск — чтобы наконец все для себя прояснить и ну… наверное, потрахаться хотя бы разок. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Малфой не будет очень уж против. Хотя почему так думает, объяснить бы себе не смог — тот вроде был раньше женат и, по некоторым признакам, до поражения вполне счастливо , но… Гарри ведь не приснилось, что Малфой с ним флиртовал!</p><p>Гарри поднялся на уровень выше — там находилась небольшая гостиная и проходы к левому и правому крыльям дома. Ни там, ни там Гарри раньше не бывал и даже не представлял, с какой стороны находится спальня Люциуса. Он замер и прислушался. Ничего, только перестук начавшегося дождя по тонкой крыше. Гарри позвал снова, и ему показалось, что справа раздался стон. Туда он и направился. Коридор заканчивался небольшой открытой гостиной с видом на беспокойное море, в ней никого не было. Гарри открыл дверь в одну комнату — пустую и будто бы заброшенную, вторую — оказавшуюся ванной, и, наконец, третью.</p><p>Малфой был там, лежал носом в подушку. На полу валялись осколки с засохшими красными каплями, целые потоки подсохшего и красного украшали противоположную светлую стену. Малфой был все в том же красном халате, который Гарри видел на нем в последний раз, но сейчас тот задрался, показывая крепкие золотистые от загара бедра и ягодицы.</p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Однако решил приблизиться и присмотрелся, пытаясь определить, дышит ли Малфой. Дышал — спина вздымалась нечасто и невысоко, но этого было достаточно. Будить хозяина не хотелось, и Гарри уже собирался бесшумно выйти, но осколок бокала попался под ботинок и оглушительно хрустнул.</p><p>Малфой вздрогнул и одним движением сел на кровати, сжимая в руках бутылку, словно нож. Так себе оружие, честно говоря.</p><p>— Привет… — Гарри помахал рукой.</p><p>— Поттер? — Малфой потер глаза, потом снова посмотрел на него. — Вы знаете, что вломились ко мне в спальню? — Он ухмыльнулся и нарочито медленно поправил халат, руки у него подрагивали.</p><p>— Спиваетесь, Малфой? Я предупреждал, что до этого дойдет.</p><p>— Уже нельзя и небольшой праздник себе устроить. Я же не знал, когда вы явитесь, да и явитесь ли вообще! Вас не было больше месяца! Ни звонков, ничего! Получили от меня информацию и смылись — все, не нужен. Сдохните, мистер Малфой, в одиночестве.</p><p>— Так вы из-за меня так переживали? — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я тоже, честно говоря, думал о вас. Места себе не находил, все переживал, что не смог выполнить обещание. Так что явился, как только отпустили.</p><p>— Что же вам помешало? Очередное срочное расследование?</p><p>— Нет, угодил в той атаке под перекрестный огонь. А так как снимал чары, не успел перестроиться и…</p><p>— Боже, Поттер, вы не могли отправить вместо себя кого-нибудь менее… в общем другого?</p><p>— Та палочка слушалась только меня, так что выбирать было не из кого.</p><p>— Но теперь с вами все в порядке, или вы сюда поправить здоровье прибыли?</p><p>— И то, и другое.</p><p>Малфой склонил голову набок и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда рад приветствовать вас, мистер Поттер, на Вилла дель Сол. Правда с «Сол» у нас сегодня не очень, но, уверен, уже к вечеру мы сможем вместе полюбоваться закатом. Разрешите, покажу вам комнату и угощу приветственным коктейлем.</p><p>Малфой легко поднялся и протянул Гарри руку. Тот несмело ее пожал — почему-то стеснялся.</p><p>Сначала они зашли в комнату, предназначавшуюся для Гарри — ту самую слегка запущенную спальню. Впрочем, постельное белье выглядело чистым, а окно смотрело на утопающую в зелени высокую гору — замечательный вид. И, что радовало отдельно, от комнаты было всего три шага до спальни Малфоя. Тот предложил переодеться, а сам исчез в направлении большой гостиной, пообещав приготовить коктейли и закуску.</p><p>Гарри стащил пропахшую лондонским смогом мантию и надел легкую рубашку, шорты и шлепанцы — как раз то, что надо для курорта. Он чуть не забыл палочку — сунул ее за пояс шорт и отправился к Малфою. Тот как раз поставил на стол нарезанные фрукты и два коктейля ярко-зеленого цвета.</p><p>— Прошу, фирменный местный рецепт.</p><p>— Не знал, что вы умеете готовить, мистер Малфой, — улыбнулся Гарри, пробуя свой напиток. Он оказался легким, игристым очень сладким, но не приторным. В общем — то, что нужно, если не сказать больше. Удивительно, как Малфой догадался о его вкусах?</p><p>— Только коктейли! И, раз уж вы на отдыхе, зовите меня Люциусом, имеете полное право забыть о работе.</p><p>— Тогда я — Гарри, — он сел на барный стул и через трубочку втянул в рот еще немного коктейля.</p><p>Люциус смотрел на него, его глаза блестели, и Гарри чудилось в них ожидание… или обещание, или и то, и другое.</p><p>— Расскажешь мне о подробностях операции? Как там Руквуд? Жив еще?</p><p>Люциус уселся напротив, так, что скосив взгляд, можно было разглядеть в зеркало его длинную обнаженную ногу от щиколотки и почти до самого паха.</p><p>— Ты же сказал, что я могу забыть о работе — я и забыл. Понятия не имею, честно, что оно там и где.</p><p>— Прости, Гарри, так привык говорить с тобой о своих знакомых, что никак не могу поменять тему. Ты бывал раньше на море?</p><p>— Нет…</p><p>— Но при этом плавать, насколько помню, умеешь.</p><p>— Немного. А ты…</p><p>— И я. Здесь, кстати, чудесные пляжи, тихие, спокойные. Специально перекраивал рельеф, чтобы сделать уютные бухточки, которые не побеспокоят шторм и ветер. Можно купаться голышом… в темноте, а потом отдыхать на пляже.</p><p>Люциус взглянул на Гарри и затянул через трубочку коктейль, пробуждая совершенно определенные ассоциации. Так и представилось, как он с длинными распущенными волосами рассекает темные волны, как его тело белеет в воде при свете луны. Гарри очень пожалел, что снял мантию и надел шорты, впрочем…</p><p>— Я собираюсь попробовать все.</p><p>— Все?</p><p>— Да, абсолютно все, что мне может предложить этот остров и ты, — Гарри накрыл ладонью запястье Люциуса.</p><p>— Уверен, что не торопишься?</p><p>— У меня всего неделя — я вынужден торопиться. А ты уже больше года меня изводишь. Признайся, ты специально пытался меня соблазнить!</p><p>— Даже не думал, — ухмыльнулся Люциус. — Я просто пытался помочь тебе, Гарри, доблестному аврору, поддерживать на моей любимой родине порядок.</p><p>— А также развлечься, вызывая у него возбуждение, так?</p><p>— Побочный эффект. Тогда, раз с погодой нам сегодня не повезло, может, переместимся в спальню?</p><p>Гарри одним глотком прикончил коктейль и вскочил.</p><p>— Отличная идея!</p><p>— Или сначала… — Люциус поднялся и подошел к Гарри, замерев буквально в нескольких дюймах. Достаточно было одного движения, чтобы дотронуться до него. Он словно испытывал Гарри, проверял на терпение, или наоборот — на его отсутствие, насколько тот готов побороть робость и сделать первый шаг.</p><p>Смелости Гарри было не занимать, поэтому он сначала сжал его запястье, провел пальцами по предплечью, задирая шелковый рукав халата. Другой рукой коснулся спины, погладив от шеи к талии, ощущая напрягшиеся мышцы. Люциус будто сам боялся и не верил, что все происходит в реальности, но при этом легко улыбался, подбадривая Гарри. Прикоснулся к его плечу так невесомо, будто это происходило во сне.</p><p>— Ты должен быть уверен.</p><p>— По-моему, из нас двоих не уверен как раз ты, — сказал Гарри, следя за тем, как Люциус облизывает верхнюю губу.</p><p>Интересно, можно ли это счесть приглашением? Наверное, можно. Он чуть приподнялся, приобнял Люциуса за талию и осторожно поцеловал эту губу, потом нижнюю и снова верхнюю, и… Люциус поймал его, целуя уже сам все еще нежно, но глубоко. Гарри застонал, притягивая, вжимаясь в него и, уже ничуть не смущаясь, отвечал со всей накопленной страстью.</p><p>Черт, ему действительно не показалось, он действительно хотел Люциуса Малфоя, и стремительно поднимающийся член как нельзя лучше свидетельствовал об этом.</p><p>— Если мы сейчас же не пойдем в спальню, все случится прямо здесь, — пробормотал Гарри. И никак не ожидал услышать:</p><p>— А что нам мешает?</p><p>Ничего, конечно! Гарри потянулся за новым поцелуем и тут же получил его. Робких касаний уже не хватало, он задрал на Люциусе халат и сначала погладил, а потом и ущипнул сначала бедро, а потом и ягодицу.</p><p>— Хочу тебя, — прошептал он.</p><p>— Знаешь, что делать? — спросил Люциус, в его глазах мелькнуло беспокойство.</p><p>— О, можешь не сомневаться!</p><p>— Мне стоит начать ревновать?</p><p>— Не к кому, — выдохнул Гарри, заставляя его обернуться и опереться на барную стойку.</p><p>Он распустил на халате пояс и отвел полы в сторону, разглядывая обнаженную от талии спину, переходящую в крепкие ягодицы, и ноги. Плавание явно способствовало сохранению хорошей фигуры и кожи — Гарри с удовольствием погладил его спину ладонями, и Люциус прогнулся сильнее, подставляясь под ласку. Его на миг смутила такая откровенная покорность, но струящееся по венам желание плохо сочеталось с размышлениями. Он провел по ягодице языком и чуть прикусил ее, вызывая возмущенный вскрик, снова лизнул, поцеловал одну, другую и оттянул полушария в стороны, разглядывая тесный вход, в который уже мечтал засунуть свой член. И он непременно это сделает.</p><p>Несколько взмахов палочкой, пара нужных слов, и вот этот вход уже приглашающе приоткрыт и блестит от смазки.</p><p>— Не буду спрашивать, где ты научился этому, Гарри. В твоем возрасте я был куда невинней… — прошептал Люциус, раздвигая ноги.</p><p>Гарри сжал ладонью тяжелую мошонку и провел по крепко стоящему члену, вызывая у Люциуса новый стон.</p><p>— Еще!</p><p>Продолжая двигать одной рукой, второй он расстегнул шорты и помог себе втиснуться в жаркое, скользкое, такое сейчас необходимое. Гарри знал, что будет хорошо, но и представить не мог насколько, вся кровь устремилась к члену, все ощущения сосредоточились там, где соединялись их тела. Он едва мог дышать от восторга, от пламени, которое жгло его изнутри, побуждая двигаться быстрее и быстрее. Люциус стонал все громче, и Гарри прижимался к нему, целовал мокрую от пота спину, зарывался носом в волосы, вдыхал запах и скользил рукой, пытаясь заставить его кончить.</p><p>Люциус уже просто завывал, встречая каждый толчок Гарри встречным движением, будто пытался впустить его глубже.</p><p>— Да! Да! — кричал Гарри, размашисто входя в его тело. Он почувствовал как сократились мускулы вокруг его члена, а ладонь оросило влагой, сжал бедра Люциуса уже двумя руками и задвигался с удвоенной энергией.</p><p>Оргазм был такой силы, что Гарри как будто оглушило. И он закрыл глаза.</p><p>***<br/>Когда он открыл их, то понял, что лежит на диване, все в той же гостиной, на лбу у него холодный компресс, а в ногах сидит Люциус и осторожно гладит его голень.</p><p>— Ты очнулся… Это хорошо, я уж испугался, что твой отпуск скоропостижно закончился.</p><p>— Нет. — Говорить почему-то было трудно. — Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься.</p><p>— Приятно слышать, Гарри. Но у меня для тебя не очень хорошая новость…</p><p>— Какая?</p><p>— Похоже, тебя не долечили. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что после сражения тебе было не до секса?</p><p>— Допустим.</p><p>— А у нас в арсенале имелось одно проклятие не мгновенного действия, которое приводило к смерти после занятия сексом. К счастью, и времени прошло довольно много, и в госпитале сняли часть эффекта, да и я быстро сообразил в чем дело… Но эффект еще есть, так что после оргазма ты потерял сознание.</p><p>— И… что дальше? Мне больше не заниматься сексом?</p><p>— Наоборот! Чем чаще… тем меньше будет эффект. Так что, боюсь, Гарри, тебе предстоит не отпуск, а сексуальный марафон.</p><p>— Если мы хоть иногда будем делать перерывы, чтобы искупаться и позагорать, я не против.</p><p>— А как ты относишься к тому, что в следующий раз мы поменяемся ролями?.. — Люциус провел ладонью по ноге Гарри, вплоть до края шорт.</p><p>— Тебе не понравилось?..</p><p>— Очень понравилось, но, знаешь, хочется попробовать все.</p><p>— Вот и мне хочется попробовать все, так что согласен, если мы и дальше будем меняться.</p><p>— Тогда к концу отпуска ты не только отдохнешь, но…</p><p>— … и натрахаюсь на год вперед.</p><p>— …и вылечишься от остатков проклятия, — усмехнулся Люциус и легонько щелкнул Гарри по носу.</p><p>К концу отпуска Гарри уже не понимал, отдохнул он или еще больше устал. Возможно, Люциус с таким энтузиазмом взялся за его лечение, но больше было похоже, что он пытался восполнить годы вынужденного воздержания и натрахаться про запас. И Гарри даже не мог его успокоить и пообещать, что еще вернется. Потому что не представлял, когда еще сможет взять отпуск, да и вообще…</p><p>В итоге он чувствовал себя виноватым и почти несчастным из-за того, что очевидно воспользовался своим положением. У Люциуса ведь фактически не было выбора — либо Гарри, либо собственная рука. Это было несправедливо. Допустил бы Люциус его до своего тела, если бы не был так одинок на острове? А сам Гарри соблазнился бы? Он не знал ответов на эти вопросы, и настроение от этого портилось, несмотря на отличный секс и не менее отличную погоду.</p><p>Люциус же к концу недели выглядел настолько довольным жизнью, что это даже настораживало. Аврорское чутье подсказывало, что тут есть какой-то подвох, но в чем он, догадаться было невозможно.</p><p>Последний день вместе почти не отличался от других — искупались голышом в бирюзовых водах бухты, потрахались на шезлонге перед бассейном, а потом искупались в этом бассейне, пообедали, поспали часок и снова занялись сексом — прямо на полу гостиной, погуляли по острову и опять занялись любовью, на этот раз под водопадом… и так до вечера, пока Гарри не понял, что еще минут десять, и порт-ключ, заберет его в Аврорат как есть, абсолютно затраханного и голышом.</p><p>Так что прощаться пришлось в дикой спешке. Люциус крепко его обнял, поцеловал в макушку.</p><p>— Я вернусь, во всяком случае, постараюсь вернуться поскорее.</p><p>— Не обещай. Но я все равно буду тебя ждать, — сказал Люциус и добавил, когда Гарри уже начал исчезать: — Не держи зла.</p><p>***<br/>— Вы шутите, нет такого проклятия, — рассмеялся целитель. — Более того, оно просто невозможно. Это нонсенс, фикция! Идите, молодой человек, вы совершенно здоровы.</p><p>Гарри и так уже это знал, просто решил проверить на всякий случай. Письмо, которое он нашел в сумке, когда разбирал ее по возвращению, избавило от чувства вины, но к воспоминанию о чудесном отпуске теперь примешивались горечь и злость.</p><p>«Дорогой Гарри!</p><p>Эти дни для меня стали поистине волшебными во всем моем одиночном заключении. Я не испытываю иллюзии, что когда-либо смогу увидеть тебя снова в столь неформальной обстановке. Разница идеологий, все наше прошлое, да и возраст не позволят нам быть вместе.</p><p>Я, признаюсь, обманул тебя. Не было никакого проклятья, я воспользовался твоей чрезмерной реакцией, чтобы получить от тебя все, что ты мог мне дать. Наверное, я мог бы растянуть наши встречи на долгие годы, обеспечив себе неспешный секс в редкие встречи, пока ты на свободе не найдешь себе кого-нибудь получше. С твоей популярностью и привлекательностью это точно не заняло бы много времени. Поэтому, уж прости, я решил получить все сразу. Насладиться тобой, чтобы потом вновь и вновь вспоминать эти чудесные дни.</p><p>Не жду, что ты вернешься, и тем более не жду, что захочешь продолжить наши отношения в каком бы то ни было виде. Просто хочу еще раз попросить прощения за свой глупый обман и поблагодарить за прекрасную неделю. Пожалуй, это были лучшие дни в моей жизни.</p><p>Прощай!</p><p>С любовью, Люциус Малфой»</p><p>Гарри мог понять, зачем Люциус над ним подшутил, обманул. В его ситуации можно было бы поступить и хуже… Если бы хотел — Люциус мог бы отравить его, убить, отобрать палочку, наложить Империо, а он всего лишь хитростью заполучил побольше секса. А потом еще и признался в обмане, чего Гарри понять и вовсе не мог. Только если не хотел избавиться насовсем. Если хотел — то у него получилось.</p><p>Он смял письмо в руке, собираясь выбросить, но потом расправил и убрал в стол.</p><p>Гарри постарался забыть и Малфоя, и этот проклятый отпуск и полностью отдался работе. На этот раз он преследовал Рабастана Лестрейнджа, затаившегося в одном из своих поместий, о котором в аврорате раньше не знали. Впрочем, проникнуть туда не получалось. Робардс предлагал Гарри наведаться к Малфою, но он был не готов. Послали кого-то другого. Тот, разумеется, вернулся ни с чем.</p><p>— Сказал, или Поттер, или идите на хрен.</p><p>— Вот пусть сам и идет на хрен, — сказал Гарри и больше на эту тему разговаривать не желал. До Лестрейнджа можно было добраться и без Люциуса Малфоя, только догадаться бы как. Чего он совершенно не ждал, так это появления в Аврорате Драко. Игнорируя косые взгляды, он подошел к столу Гарри и положил конверт.</p><p>— Передай это моему отцу.</p><p>— Я с ним не увижусь.</p><p>— А что случилось, вы же были почти друзьями. Нет? Мне показалось?</p><p>— Я не буду говорить на эту тему, Малфой. Нужно передать отцу письмо — отдай нашему секретарю, она отправит с эльфами.</p><p>Гарри сделал вид, что занялся бумагами, но Драко все не уходил.</p><p>— Пойдем, поговорим, Поттер.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь никуда с тобой идти! Какого черта…</p><p>— Если тебя чем-то обидел мой отец, то я лучшая кандидатура для разговора. Если тебя что-то гложет, а напрямую с ним ты выяснять отношения не хочешь — попробуй поговорить со мной. Не зря же все говорят, что мы очень похожи.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на него. Драко действительно сильно напоминал Люциуса, а с тех пор, как начал отращивать волосы, различия и вовсе стерлись. Но взгляд был совершенно другим, сочувствующим, понимающим и ничуть не заигрывающим.</p><p>— Ладно, пойдем.</p><p>Он вышли на улицу и забрели в первый попавшийся паб, где взяли по пиву. Правда, ни разу к нему не притронулись.</p><p>— Рассказывай.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что тут можно рассказать. «Я неделю как умалишенный трахался с твоим отцом, а потом тот признался, что обманул…» — звучало ужасно глупо.</p><p>— Дай догадаюсь. Он тебя сначала обманул, а потом сказал правду, и теперь тебе из-за этого так паршиво, что ты видеть его не можешь.</p><p>— Как ты узнал?..</p><p>— По глазам. Это обычная его тактика. Со мной было так же… Только мне он врал двадцать лет. Говорил о величии Лорда, отвратительности магглов и магглокровок, а потом я выяснил, что у нас половина состояния лежит в маггловских банках, а Лорда он всегда считал опасным монстром, от которого стоило бы держаться подальше.</p><p>— Лицемер.</p><p>— Ну да, я тоже так думал, видеть его не хотел. Вот только недавно стало доходить, когда я вскрыл его переписку со Снейпом, с управляющими, с миссис Тонкс, с Шеклболтом…</p><p>— Подожди, он переписывался с ними, еще когда был жив Лорд?</p><p>— Да. И я читал эти письма и понимал, что никогда не знал своего отца. Больше того, даже не догадывался, какой он на самом деле.</p><p>— И какой же?</p><p>— Сложно объяснить в двух словах. Он… ну, типа Дамблдора. Не в том смысле, что великий светлый волшебник, а в том, что думает, что все обо всех знает. Вроде того, что я обязательно проговорюсь в Слизерине будто Лорд — сумасшедший полукровка и стану изгоем, или что маме будет лучше без него. Считает себя самым умным, а он…</p><p>— Такой же как все.</p><p>— Типа того. Считал, что если я до совершеннолетия узнаю правду о магглах и Лорде, то подвергну себя опасности. Что если будет рассказывать маме о своих изменах — она бросит его и найдет кого получше. Зачем он напоминал Снейпу о твоей матери, тете Андромеде о Беллатрикс, а Кингсли о ИРА, я даже и не знаю. Тоже, наверное, какие-то интриги. Что он сказал тебе?..</p><p>— Я провел с ним отпуск, а потом он мне оставил письмо, что… врал мне все то время, что мы пробыли вместе, потому, что не верит, что это могло быть надолго.</p><p>— Что, влюбился в него?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Даже если это было так, Драко он о своих чувствах рассказывать не собирался.</p><p>— Если бы ты его бросил по собственной воле, он бы этого не вынес. Поэтому решил устроить все сам. Он ненавидит, когда не может что-то контролировать.</p><p>— Но это бред… я не собирался его бросать. Если бы он не написал это письмо, я бы и не догадался, что что-то не так. Он мог бы написать его позже, когда бы почувствовал, что я… не знаю, заскучал, отдаляюсь.</p><p>— Вы слишком редко видитесь, чтобы он это вовремя почувствовал. В общем, он решил тебя отпустить, лети мол, злись на него, а у него останутся воспоминания. Он уже делал так пару раз.</p><p>— А зачем он тогда отказывается говорить с другими аврорами и снова требует меня?</p><p>Драко усмехнулся.</p><p>— Значит, поторопился. Я бы вот что тебе посоветовал, Поттер. Забирай мое письмо, дуй к нему, решай свои рабочие вопросы, а потом просто дай ему в нос.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Чтобы отомстить, наверное. Он же тебя обидел. Мама, кстати, говорила, что обидеть могут только близкие люди, так что советую или окончательно разорвать отношения, чтобы эта обида тебя больше не грызла, либо…</p><p>— Я разберусь сам. Спасибо, Малфой, я передам письмо.</p><p>— Ну вот и отлично</p><p>Гарри сгреб конверт и помчался обратно в Министерство. Вдогонку ему донеслось:</p><p>— Поттер! Я что ли твое пиво буду оплачивать?!</p><p>***<br/>Тропический остров привычно встретил океанским бризом и дивными ароматами. Гарри обогнул пустующий бассейн, прошелся по террасе, пустующим комнатам — Люциуса нигде не было. Он направился к океану, издалека заприметив высокую длинноволосую фигуру в тени обрамляющих бухту скал. Люциус был в одних шортах, смотрел на море и кидал в него камушки.</p><p>— Привет!</p><p>Тот вздрогнул, бросил на него взгляд и медленно поднялся.</p><p>— Привет… Коллеги заставили?</p><p>— Нет, твой сын. Просил передать письмо.</p><p>Люциус взял конверт, но открывать не стал.</p><p>— Это все? Или история про поместье Рабастана тебе тоже нужна?</p><p>— Пригодится, но это потом. Вообще, я хочу о нас поговорить. Твой сын, например, предлагал просто стукнуть тебя по носу.</p><p>— Удивительно, как же плохо я его воспитал… Вы теперь… с ним?</p><p>— Нет, да и с чего бы? Драко – натурал, насколько мне известно. Да и совсем не в моем вкусе. </p><p>— А я, значит, был в твоем?</p><p>— Всегда предпочитал мужчин постарше, и все оказывались гадами. Вот такой вот я невезучий.</p><p>Люциус отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь повезет.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Он просто сел на песок, подобрал мелкий камушек и бросил его в набежавшую волну.</p><p>— Твой сын уверяет, что ты оттолкнул меня.</p><p>— Я не отталкивал…</p><p>— Ты обманул меня, а потом признался в обмане, хотя мог бы этого не делать. Это называется не оттолкнул?</p><p>— То есть лучше бы я обманул и не признавался, и ты бы так и оставался в неведении? Так, по-твоему, поступают честные люди?</p><p>— Лучше бы было не обманывать!</p><p>— Согласен. Но это уже произошло, прошлое не изменишь. И как тогда лучше поступить? Признаться, как честный человек, или как не честный — воспользоваться ситуацией?</p><p>Гарри не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Оба варианта были одинаково плохи для него.</p><p>— Но ты никогда не был честным человеком, и, делая вид, что поступаешь честно, на самом деле врешь.</p><p>Люциус рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты сам себя слышишь? А если я — нечестный человек, который пытается поступить честно с тем, кого он… кто ему очень нравится? Что я должен был бы сделать?</p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>Гарри совсем запутался во всех этих “честный", "нечестный", "если бы"…Ерунда все это, не это главное. Люциус подошел, а потом и сел рядом, очень близко, почти соприкасаясь с ним бедрами и плечами. Он снова отдавал всю инициативу Гарри и, видимо, был готов к любому решению. А какое тут может быть правильное решение? Разум не мог дать ответ, поэтому Гарри послушался своего сердца. Потянулся к Люциусу и крепко-крепко его обнял.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>